bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Gundalia
Gundalia (Japanese version: ) is the Gundalians' home world. The city is underground and has been ruled by Emperor Barodius' family for several generations. It is a wasteland, most of which appears to be a swamp. This is also home to some breeds of Bakugan, born from ancestors that left Vestroia; most of these Bakugan are of the Darkus Attribute. Overview Gundalia seems to have been at relative peace with Neathia prior to the events of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia. However, at some point during or before that time, Barodius ascended the throne and promptly overturned his father's laws. Soon afterwards, he and the Twelve Orders invaded Neathia, beginning the Neathian-Gundalian War. With the tide in Gundalia's favor, Princess Fabia of Neathia sent out the Phantom Data as a distress signal, which was received by Marucho Marukura, Spectra Phantom, and Professor Clay. As of the end of the war, the Gundalians are no longer enemies of Neathia. Ren Krawler, Nurzak, Mason, Lena, Zenet, and Jesse later become allies of Neathia and the Brawlers. It also appears that the Gundalians and Neathians are very good friends now, seeing how well Paige and Rafe battle and work together. However, it appears that a few, like Anubias, still have evil and dark intentions. In A Hero Returns, Barodius (reborn as Mag Mel) started to attack Gundalia to get his revenge against his former servants. Also, prior to'' Mechtanium Surge'', Gundalia was a monarchical government ruled by Emperor Barodius and his ancestors, but from Mechtanium Surge onwards, it appears to be a parliamentary democracy in the vein of most of Europe, Asia, and Africa along with Australia. Now its government, with Prime Minister Nurzak at charge, manages the planet. Known Gundalians * Airzel (Deceased) * Barodius/Mag Mel (Mutated-Deceased) * Barodius' Father (Deceased) * Gill (Deceased) * Kazarina (Deceased) * Nurzak * Stoica (Deceased) * Ren Krawler * Sid Arkale (Deceased) * Lena Isis * Zenet Surrow * Mason Brown * Jesse Glenn * Floria (Deceased) * Paige * Anubias (Artificial) (Deceased) Known Gundalian Bakugan * Dharak ** Phantom Dharak (Vestroian-Gundalian Hybrid) ** Razenoid (Mutated) ** Evolved Razenoid (Deceased) * Krakix (Deceased) * Lythirus (Deceased) * Strikeflier (Deceased) * Sabator * Lumagrowl * Linehalt * Rubanoid (Currently on Neathia) * Phosphos * Plitheon * Avior * Contestir * Infinity Trister (Last seen on New Vestroia) * Boulderon * Longfly * Breezak * Farakspin * Snapzoid * Lumitroid * Clawsaurus * Damakor * Glotronoid * Luxtor * Spidaro * Venoclaw * Buz Hornix * Ramdol * Volt Elezoid * Megarus * Gren * Nastix * Scaboid * Raptorix Known Gundalian Battle Gear, Mobile Assault Vehicles & BakuNano *AirKor *Dharak Colossus **Exokor **Riptor **Smashtor *Vicer *Razoid *Battle Turbine *Barias Gear *Chompixx *Boomix *Destrakon Gear (Currently on Neathia) *Terrorcrest *Spartablaster *Lashor *Vilantor Gear *Impalation *Hurrix *Crosstriker *Slingpike *Gem Sabre *Hyper Pulsor *Aeroblaze Trivia * The appearance of its landscape is the mixture of that of the Doom Dimension and the fused worlds of Subterra and Haos in Vestroia. Gallery Z-Kazarina's lab.PNG|The Castle of Gundalia Gundalia1.jpg bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0005.jpg bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0004.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 _2_2__1_0007.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 12.57.43 AM.JPG|A city in Gundalia burning Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.15.53 PM.JPG de: Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge